As surface treatment apparatuses for surface-treating workpieces, apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, are known. In each of these apparatuses, in a state where a treatment cell is placed on a receiving plate, the surface treatment and/or water washing of a workpiece are/is performed, or the cleaning or the like of the treatment cell is carried out.    [Patent Document 1]    Published Patent Application, Japanese Translation of PCT Internal Application No. 11-505295.    [Patent Document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,520.